Scanners are traditionally used to obtain an image or graphical representation of a document, picture, or other form of printed media. Scanners may be stand-alone devices that only provide scanning functionality or may be combined with a printer, facsimile machine, and the like in a multifunction peripheral that provides scanning, printing, copying, and faxing functionality. At present, the scanners that are known in the art, whether performing as a stand alone device or as one function of a multi-function peripheral, are limited to capturing and manipulating image data.